Encryption keys may be used to securely communicate between devices in a network. To increase security, an encryption key should be periodically changed in a manner that is not readily apparent from the current encryption key. In some networks, an authentication server provides the devices with an initial encryption key and then periodically updates the key by sending an updated encryption key to each device. In other networks, the authentication server provides the devices with an initial encryption key and then periodically sends a command to the devices in the network instructing the devices to update the encryption key in a predetermined manner. In either of these situations, the update of the encryption key requires communication from the authentication server across the network to all of the devices. In large networks this requires significant bandwidth and negatively affects the performance of the network.